We Have to Survive: The Yefrem Dragunov Story (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Marksman Pictures Saint Gregory Productions |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = August 11, 2010 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 46.9 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m940,203,465 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 113 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures Marksman Pictures }} We Have to Survive: The Yefrem Dragunov Story is a 2010 Margovyan action drama film based on the 1999 kidnappings of and in Peruviyanovsk, New Marginalia. It stars and as Dragunov and Orentalova, respectively; and also stars an ensemble cast of stars. It was directed by and , and it is the first Margovyan film to have two directors. The film was released on August 11, 2010. Plot Margovya, 1999. ( ) and ( ), the newest love team in Margovyan showbiz, second only to the likes of and , are shooting Every Bit the Spaniard in Peruviyanovsk, and they are staying in a hotel with costar ( ). On March 30, the hotel comes under attack from Shining Path of Margovia guerrillas, and the guerrillas make off with ten hostages; Dragunov, Orentalova, and Mendayov among them. However, the Peruviyanovsk Police Department gets wind of the assault, and they mount a counteroffensive against the guerrillas. In the resulting confusion of the attack, three guerrillas are killed and eight of the hostages manage to make it to the police lines, Mendayov among them. Before leaving Yefrem and Radoslava though, he promises that he will send help for them. Yefrem and Radoslava are dragged away by the guerrillas to their secret jungle hideout, where local guerrilla leader Ustin Yablukov ( ), known by his nom de guerre Comrade Lorenzo, inspects the captives. In Ikulsk, President (cameo as herself) is informed by Senator General ( ) of the events in Peruviyanovsk. Bulshitova tells the two generals that the safe return of Dragunov and Orentalova is the most important of tasks for the Margovyan Army's Western Command. Dimakulanov heads for Western Command's headquarters in Marginalia Pueblito, Arkonaysk; where he informs WESCOM commander General Terentiy Brankov ( ) of the President's decision. Brankov decides to give the mission to his trusted subordinate Colonel Timofey Harkov ( ). Harkov had been studying the vertical envelopment tactic called , which was developed by the Rhodesians to fight Zimbabwean rebels in the country during the 1970s. He had actually created a unit dedicated to mastering the Fireforce tactic, which he also called Task Force Fireforce. The force, under the leadership of Majors Juan Ribabov ( ) and Yekaterina Koslova ( ), have been training for at least seven months before Dragunov and Orentalova were kidnapped. The unit had already been successfully deployed against the Shining Path guerrillas once in a rebel attack on Greendrop, in which the attackers were quickly routed through the use of concentrated force both ground and aerial. Major Ribabov reports to Colonel Harkov that Fireforce is at 100 percent combat capability, and is ready for whatever mission that the Colonel has for them. In the guerrillas' secret jungle headquarters, Comrade Lorenzo orders Radoslava to be brought to him, and he and some of his Communist cohorts rapes Radoslava. She is brought back to the cage where she and Yefrem are kept and tells him of what the guerrillas did to her, and she admits to losing all hope of rescue and wishing for a quick death. Yefrem dissuades her defeatist suicidal mentality, telling her that they have to survive through their captivity, and that someday they will be freed. Back in Marginalia Pueblito, a Margovyan Army convoy reports that it had intercepted a Shining Path convoy heading into the forests of the Margovyan-Peruvian border, and had managed to capture anti-aircraft missiles and even a ZSU-23-4, which would have hampered Task Force Fireforce's ability to swiftly destroy guerrilla encampments. General Brankov orders the convoy to transfer all captured weapons to be brought back to Marginalia Pueblito. A Margovyan Army informant contacts Marginalia Pueblito and tells them of a Shining Path observation post located on a hill near the Greendrop haciendas. The Army sends in the Advance Stick of Fireforce, led by Sergeant Major Yuri Gandorov ( ), to eliminate the OP. The transport helicopter drops the stick off at a point near to the OP, but far enough not to be seen or heard. The stick quietly takes out the OP, and Gandorov finds a mysterious map in the OP detailing locations of possible guerrilla strongholds in the Margovyan-Peruvian jungle. Comrade Lorenzo learns of the destruction of the Shining Path OP in Greendrop and orders the evacuation of their current jungle camp to one of their alternative locations, under the righteous fear that their current location may have been compromised by the destroyed OP. The Margovyan Army deploys patrols to the locations marked on the OP map to see which ones also have Shining Path camps. Ten of the places on the map are merely clearings in the jungle that could be used to establish camps, but three of the locations also have Shining Path camps, and the Army decides to station clandestine observers in the unoccupied clearings just in case more guerrillas come there to establish their camps. Army observers report that Comrade Lorenzo's guerrillas are setting up shop in one of the clearings that they were observing. The Army, realizing the value of killing or capturing Comrade Lorenzo, authorizes a Fireforce mission on the camp. The information that Dragunov and Orentalova are also in the camp only increases the sense of urgency in Marginalia Pueblito. Colonel Harkov finally deploys Fireforce on the camp, and its soldiers successfully rescue the two kidnapped actors. Meanwhile, Comrade Lorenzo is still at large, having escaped the clutches of Sub-Captain Ustina Zabrova ( ) during the fight in the camp. Back in Marginalia Pueblito, Dragunov and Orentalova are debriefed by Margovyan Army psychiatrists, before the Army reveals their successful rescue of the two from four weeks of captivity with the Shining Path of Margovya. President Bulshitova herself greets the two of them when she visits Marginalia Pueblito on a presidential visit. An epilogue reveals that Orentalova managed to recover from the experiences that she had during her captivity, and made a successful return to Margovyan showbiz. Meanwhile, Dragunov had slipped from the spotlight following the kidnapping, and is only very recently just accepted a return to the industry with the development of this film. Comrade Lorenzo remains at large, although this was edited on syndicated reruns following Ustin Yablukov's capture in Greendrop in 2013. Cast * as * as * as * as Margovyan Army * as General * as General Terentiy Brankov * as Colonel Timofey Harkov * as Lieutenant Colonel Maksim Politovsky * as Major Juan Ribabov * as Major Yekaterina Koslova * as Captain Zosima Deribin * as Sub-Captain Ustina Zabrova Advance Stick * as Sergeant Major Yuri Gandorov * as First Sergeant Fadia Evaristova * as Gunnery Sergeant Isay Veslov * as Lance Corporal Borislav Britanov Task Force Fireforce * as Staff Sergeant Fyodor Malenkov * as Staff Sergeant Ivan Baryshnikov * as Staff Sergeant Grigoriy Bindanov * as Staff Sergeant Yulian Sokolovsky * as Staff Sergeant Matvey Sarekov * as Staff Sergeant Yaroslav del Quiev * as Staff Sergeant Faddey Amrovich * as Staff Sergeant Tamerlan Umarov * as Staff Sergeant Olga Queruva * as Staff Sergeant Yelena Masakova * as Staff Sergeant Zarya Sasanina * as Staff Sergeant Feodosiya Barzanova * as Staff Sergeant Maria Ikonnikova * as Staff Sergeant Andzhela Rumanova * as Staff Sergeant Petra Lamitalova * as Staff Sergeant Yelizaveta Berezova Shining Path of Margovia * as Gonzalo Quintanar * as Amir Juanico * as Benito Fernandez * as Ramiro Fujiwhara * as Lope Johnson * as Gregorio Zaragoza * as Esteban Palmario * as Hernan Vosotros * as Velasquita Velasquez * as Julia Ferrara Dragunov, Orentalova, and (who was the sitting president at the time of the kidnappings) also have cameos as themselves at the end of the film. Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)